utanoprincesamafandomcom-20200223-history
BRIGHT ROAD
'Kanji: (from the booklet scan)' しょうもねぇParty抜け出して さぁBaby？　行こーぜ くだらねぇ現実なんて蹴とばして 二人だけの世界へI'll rock you ナゼか？彷徨ってた　リアルという迷路 I just believe your smile絶対に… 暗闇の中　熱いヒカリでが救ったハート 「キズナ」って言葉がやけにザワつかせるぜ If I was your lover…もしも叶えば 永遠に抱きしめてたい そして伝える「信じる」ってコト やっと気づけた らしくなろーぜ　未来へのBright road 温もりを余韻に任せて 繋がりあう　鼓動の歌 おまえに届け ゴキゲンなNumberかき鳴らし さぁBaby？ 　飛ぼーぜ ヤバいくらい重いチョッパーでなら 響かせられるのか？Your hearty soul 二度と忘れない　だから刻ませて Listen to my voice心から… 人は一人じゃ笑うコトすら出来やしない 愛と云う名のギルティなら背負わせて欲しい If You were my lover…もしも叶えば お前の苦しみを背負い やがて浮かぶ朝日のように 暖めたい このままきっと　もう少しだけ ガラじゃねーコトを言うけど 「おまえに会えてホント良かった」 いつでも側に 感情のままに夢をまるごとカバンに詰め 「Good luck」で風のように明日へ行こ―ぜ If I was your lover…もしも叶えば 永遠に抱きしめてたい そして伝える「信じる」ってコト やっと気づけた らしくなろーぜ　未来へのBright road 温もりを余韻に任せて 繋がりあう　鼓動の歌 おまえに届け ---- 'Romanji:' shou mo nee Party nukedashite saa Baby? 　ikō ze kudaranee genjitsu nante ke tobashite futari dake no sekai e I’ll Rock You NAZE ka? samayoutteta　RIARU to iu meiro I Just Believe Your Smile zettai ni… kurayami no naka　atsui HIKARI de ga sukutta HĀTO “KIZUNA”tte kotoba ga yake ni zawa tsukaseru ze If I Was Your Lover… moshimo kanaeba eien ni dakishimetetai soshite tsutaeru “shinjiru”tte KOTO yatto kidzuketa rashiku narō ze　mirai e no Bright Road nukumori o yoin ni makasete tsunagari au　kodou no uta omae ni todoke GOKIGEN na Number kakinarashi saa Baby? 　tobō ze YABAi kurai omoi CHOPPĀ de nara hibikaserareru no ka? Your Hearty Soul nido to wasurenai　dakara kizamasete Listen To My Voice kokoro kara… hito wa hitori ja warau KOTO sura dekiyashinai ai to iu na no GIRUTI nara seowasete hoshii If You Were My Lover… moshimo kanaeba omae no kurushimi o seoi yagate ukabu asahi no youni atatametai kono mama kitto　mou sukoshi dake GARA ja nē KOTO o iu kedo “omae ni aete HONTO yokatta” itsudemo soba ni kanjou no mama ni yume o marugoto KABAN ni tsume “Good Luck” de kaze no youni ashita e ikō ze If I Was Your Lover… moshimo kanaeba eien ni dakishimetetai soshite tsutaeru “shinjiru”tte KOTO yatto kidzuketa rashiku narō ze　mirai e no Bright Road nukumori o yoin ni makasete tsunagari au　kodou no uta omae ni todoke ---- 'Translation:' We’ll slip out of this useless party So, baby? Let’s go! Cast off things like this worthless reality, And I’ll rock you to a world just for us two! Why is it? I’ve been wandering around the maze called “the real world” I just believe your smile, absolutely… In the darkness, my heart was saved by a warm light Words like “bonds” cause an awful lot of fuss If I was your lover…if that’d come true, I’d want to hold you close for eternity And then, I finally understood what you meant When you said to “believe” Let’s become like the bright road to the future! Leaving behind a lingering warmth We’re connected together, my heartbeat’s song I’ll send it to you A number of spirited strums So, baby? Let’s soar! If we take a chopper so heavy it’s almost dangerous Can it be heard? Your hearty soul I won’t forget ever again because it’s been carved into my memory Listen to my voice from my heart… People can’t even laugh alone If we’re guilty of what they call ‘love,’ Let me take responsibility If you were my lover…if that’d come true, Bearing your pain, Eventually, like the rising sun, I want to be warmed Surely like this, if only a little longer, Even if there’s nothing left to say, “I’m really glad I was able to meet you” Always by your side These dreamlike feelings can all be packed into a bag, and with a “Good luck,” let’s heads towards tomorrow like the wind! If I was your lover…if that’d come true, I’d want to hold you close for eternity And then, I finally understood what you meant When you said to “believe” Let’s become like the bright road to the future! Leaving behind a lingering warmth We’re connected together, my heartbeat’s song I’ll send it to you